


Little Accident

by ClaireChevalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, M/M, Minor Injuries, Panic!Tooru, child!Tobio - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: Tooru tak pernah sepanik saat ia mendengar bahwa Tobio dilarikan ke rumah sakit
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 15





	Little Accident

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

**An IwaOiTobio Family Fict**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tooru tidak pernah mengira kalau istirahat siangnya hari itu akan dilalui dengan kepanikan. Sejak pagi, semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Ia, Hajime dan si kecil Tobio sarapan bersama, diiringi dengan celotehan Tobio yang menceritakan apa saja yang ingin dilakukannya di playgroup nanti. Lalu, ia mengantar Tobio ke playgroup. Senyum lebar Tobio masih terngiang jelas di kepala Tooru, begitu juga dengan pelukan dan kecup basahnya saat ia mengantar Tobio sampai ke depan kelas. Sama sekali tidak terpikir oleh Tooru kalau pada siangnya ia akan menerima telepon dari guru kelas Tobio yang mengatakan kalau puteranya itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju UGD rumah sakit terdekat.

Tooru tak berpikir dua kali untuk meminta izin pada pelatihnya pulang lebih cepat dan segera bergegas ke rumah sakit yang untungnya tak terlalu jauh dari _gym_ tempatnya berlatih.

"Iwachan! Kau di kantor?" Tooru langsung bertanya begitu nada sambung teleponnya berganti dengan suara gumaman Hajime di seberang. Tangan kanannya yang bebas ia pakai untuk menghidupkan mobil, lalu berpindah pada kemudi sebelum menginjak pedal gas, meninggalkan area parkir _gym_ tempatnya berlatih.

"Iya, aku di kantor. Ada apa?" Alis Hajime sedikit berkerut karena ia bisa menangkap nada panik di suara Tooru.

"Guru kelas Tobio baru saja meneleponku. Tobio terjatuh dari perosotan dan kepalanya terluka. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit."

"Apa?! Lukanya separah apa?"

Tooru tanpa sadar menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Gurunya tidak menjelaskan lebih detil, hanya memberitahu supaya salah satu dari kita segera datang ke rumah sakit," jawabnya cepat.

Hajime tak langsung menjawab, sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku ... aku tidak bisa minta izin keluar sekarang, tapi aku akan berusaha meminta izin untuk pulang lebih cepat."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengecek keadaan Tobio sekarang. Sampai ketemu di rumah, Iwachan."

"Hmm, hati-hati di jalan. Terus kabari aku tentang kondisi Tobio."

"Ya, tentu saja." Tooru lalu mematikan teleponnya dan fokus dengan jalan di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Begitu tiba di rumah sakit, kaki Tooru langsung berlari menuju ruang UGD. Hatinya mencelos begitu mendengar suara anak kecil yang menangis histeris saat ia membuka pintu ruang UGD. Tak salah lagi, itu adalah tangisan Tobio.

Tooru langsung menghampiri bilik di mana terlihat dua orang perawat dan seorang dokter jaga sedang membujuk seorang pasien di atas ranjang di mana tangisan Tobio terdengar.

"Tobio-chan!"

Seluruh mata langsung menoleh pada Tooru yang terengah-engah.

"Tuan Oikaw--"

"Daddy!" Tobio yang masih menangis semakin histeris begitu melihat wajah Tooru. Sebagian keningnya tampak tertutup oleh cairan kental berwarna merah yang mulai mengering. Wajah Tobio juga memerah karena menangis kencang yang entah sudah berapa lama berlangsung.

"Oh, Tobio-chan...." Tooru langsung mengambil Tobio dari pangkuan seorang wanita muda yang diketahui Tooru adalah guru kelas Tobio di playgroup. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang pasien dan mendekap Tobio dengan hati-hati. "Sshh, Daddy di sini."

Tobio jarang sekali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Daddy', dia lebih sering memanggil Tooru dengan panggilan kecilnya, Toorun. Tapi di kala puteranya itu sedang butuh perhatian lebih, Tobio biasanya akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Daddy'.

"Da ... Daddy! Sakit!" Tobio terbata dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. 

Tooru mengelus punggung Tobio sembari mengecup dahinya pelan dan mengucapkan kata-kata penenang. Ia lalu menatap seorang dokter wanita yang telah siap dengan sebuah suntikan di tangannya.

"Kita perlu melakukan anastesi lokal dulu di sekitar luka sebelum menjahitnya," ucap sang dokter menjelaskan. 

Tooru hanya mengangguk cepat sambil terus menenangkan Tobio yang kembali memberontak saat melihat suntikan di tangan sang dokter.

"Daddy...." Tobio merengek dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tobio-chan, lukamu harus dijahit supaya cepat sembuh. Tidak akan sakit. Iya, 'kan, Bu Dokter?"

Sang dokter tersenyum ramah dan mendekat pada Tobio. "Iya, tidak apa-apa. Cuma sebentar kok." Ia mengisyaratkan pada dua perawat di sampingnya untuk memegangi Tobio, tapi Tooru lebih cepat melakukannya. 

Tobio jarang sekali menangis. Karena itu, ketika Tooru mendengar Tobio menjerit kenceng, hatinya terasa ditusuk oleh beribu pisau tak kasat mata. Putera kecilnya kesakitan dan Tooru merasa sangat tak berdaya melihat Tobio seperti itu.

Seorang perawat membantu Tooru untuk memegangi Tobio dan yang lainnya mempersiapkan peralatan untuk menjahit luka setelah dokter selesai memberi anastesi pada Tobio.

Begitu tangisan Tobio sedikit mereda, menandakan bahwa anastesi sudah mulai bekerja, sang dokter mulai menjahit luka di kepalanya dengan cekatan.

Tooru mengusap jejak air mata di wajah Tobio yang sudah sedikit lebih tenang, mungkin karena ia sudah tidak merasakan sakit di kepalanya lagi, efek obat bius yang sedang bekerja.

"Lukanya tidak terlalu lebar, tapi sedikit dalam karena dia terjatuh membentur ujung perosotan," jelas sang dokter begitu ia selesai menjahit luka di kepala Tobio. Melihat raut wajah Tooru yang menegang khawatir, ia langsung menambahkan, "Tidak ada tanda gegar otak. Selain luka di kepalanya, semuanya normal. Setelah obat bius habis mungkin dia akan merasa sedikit pusing, tapi akan baik-baik saja setelah meminum obat pereda nyeri yang akan saya resepkan." Sang dokter tersenyum ramah sembari melempar senyum hangatnya pada Tobio yang terlihat mulai mengantuk karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Terima kasih, Dokter. Setelah ini apa Tobio sudah bisa pulang atau ada prosedur yang lain?"

"Anda bisa langsung membawanya pulang setelah menyelesaikan administrasi dan mengambil obatnya. Tidak perlu membuka jahitan karena benang jahitan yang dipakai adalah benang jahit yang dapat diserap tubuh. Pastikan area di sekitar jahitannya tetap bersih dan kering dan perbanyak konsumsi makanan yang mengandung protein agar proses penyembuhannya optimal. Tidak ada pantangan makanan kecuali makanan yang bisa menimbulkan efek alergi jika ada."

Tooru mengangguk, "Terima kasih sekali lagi, Dokter."

"Cepat sembuh, Tobio-kun," ucap sang dokter pada Tobio yang hanya bergumam lemah di dada Tooru, kemudian pamit meninggalkan mereka untuk menangani pasien yang lain.

"Oikawa-san, biar saya saja yang mengurus administrasi dan obat Tobio. Anda bisa menunggu di sini sementara saya menyelesaikannya." Guru kelas Tobio yang sedari tadi hanya diam di samping Tooru akhirnya bersuara. Wajahnya terlihat pucat karena khawatir dan sedikit takut menanti reaksi Tooru.

"Baiklah. Saya serahkan pada anda, Sensei." Tooru ingin segera meminta penjelasan atas insiden yang menimpa puteranya, tapi akal sehatnya lebih bekerja. Tobio lebih membutuhkan perhatiannya daripada melihat ia meluapkan emosi pada guru puteranya itu.

"Daddy...." Suara Tobio terdengar lirih. Kedua mata sayunya menatap Tooru yang langsung menaruh atensi padanya.

"Hm? Ada apa? Ada yang sakit?"

Tobio menggeleng pelan, "Pulang...."

Tooru mengelus kepala Tobio yang tidak terluka, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Iya, kita pulang setelah Sensei mengambil obatmu, ya?"

"Mn," Tobio mengangguk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan pundak Tooru. "Hajime-papa...."

"Papa akan pulang setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Kita ketemu Papa di rumah, ya."

Tak ada lagi sahutan dari Tobio karena ia sudah terlelap. Jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di kedua pipi chubby-nya.

Tooru menghela panjang. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar tak lagi mengalami pengalaman mengerikan seperti tadi. Melihat Tobio menangis kesakitan sementara tak ada yang bisa diperbuatnya, sungguh menyakitkan hatinya.

.

.

.

Satu setengah jam kemudian Hajime akhirnya diizinkan pulang setelah pekerjaan pentingnya hari itu selesai. Ia terburu-buru melepas sepatu di _genkan_ begitu tiba di kediamannya dan segera mencari keberadaan Tooru dan Tobio. Kamar tidurnya dan Tooru adalah tujuan pertama yang dapat terpikirkan olehnya.

Benar saja, pemandangan Tooru dan Tobio yang sedang tertidur adalah hal pertama yang dilihat Hajime begitu memasuki kamarnya.

"Iwachan? Kau sudah pulang...." Tooru bergumam begitu mendengar suara pintu kamarnya tertutup kembali. Ia mendudukkan dirinya perlahan, agar tidak membangunkan Tobio yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Hajime mendudukkan dirinya di sisi Tobio setelah meletakkan tas kerja dan jas yang dipakainya di kaki tempat tidur. Sebelah tangannya menelusuri perban di mana luka Tobio berada.

"Seperti yang kuberitahukan di pesan tadi. Lima jahitan dan tidak ada tanda gegar otak. Untuk sementara dia tidak merasakan sakit karena efek obat bius. Dia tertidur segera setelah lukanya selesai dijahit. Kelelahan karena terus menangis."

Hajime hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Tooru.

Helaan panjang kembali terdengar dari Tooru. "Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya menangis sekencang itu, Iwachan," ucapnya lirih. "Dia kesakitan, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat banyak."

Hajime segera meraih wajah Tooru dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan. Tangannya mengelus punggung Tooru, berusaha meredakan kekhawatirannya. "Kau sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Terima kasih karena kau berada di sisi Tobio selama dia di rumah sakit dan maaf karena aku tidak bisa segera menyusulmu ke sana."

Tooru menggeleng pelan dalam dekapan Hajime. "Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja karena masih jam kerja. Tobio pasti memakluminya."

"Hmm."

Hajime melepas dekapannya pada Tooru, lalu menunduk untuk mencium kening Tobio yang sedikit mengerut. "Cepat sembuh, Jagoan Papa." Tangannya lalu kembali mengelus kepala Tobio pelan, seolah ingin memindahkan rasa sakit di kepala Tobio padanya. 

**-FIN-**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!  
> Draft lama yang akhirnya terselesaikan.  
> Endingnya memang agak gantung. Rencananya bakal ada sequel, tapi ga janji publish dlm waktu dekat tehee xD
> 
> Ps : maaf kalo ada kesalahan prosedur medisnya
> 
> Semoga suka!
> 
> Sign,  
> C.C  
> 170120


End file.
